This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Air induction systems are used in motor vehicles and for other applications to transport air from the environment to an engine for combustion. While operating, the engine continuously draws air through the air induction system and into the combustion chamber. When the engine shuts down, or otherwise ceases operating, air may flow in the reverse direction, into the air induction system and the environment from the combustion chamber or other portions of the engine. Air that flows from the engine into the air induction system may include hydrocarbons, formed by the evaporation or vaporization of un-combusted fuel. Government regulations require that the amount of hydrocarbons in the air that flows from the engine and into the atmosphere be minimized. For this reason, a hydrocarbon adsorber may be placed within a portion of the air induction system. The hydrocarbon adsorber can adsorb hydrocarbons that might otherwise be released into the atmosphere from the engine after engine shutdown.
While known hydrocarbon adsorbers have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains. In this regard, it would be desirable to provide a hydrocarbon adsorber, and a related method of manufacturing and assembling a hydrocarbon adsorber, that would allow for the use and assembly of the hydrocarbon adsorber in a modular manner across various vehicles and/or vehicle platforms.